User blog:AncientAlphaGear/Alex Iuden (Rewritten)
This is a rewrite for my used-to-be Omnipotent character Alex. I reworked him to make him more relatable instead of just making him the typical God character. I hope you enjoy this and that it is a massive improvement. Name: Alex Reldan Iuden Alignment: Chaotic Good Alias: "The Balance", "The True Unity", "The Judge" Inspirations: The Living Tribunal, The Beyonder, Galactus Occupations: Balancer of all laws of existence, the true Unity of the concepts Quotes: "I keep the balance of the very fabric of it all", "I am the Unity that ties everyone and everything together." "The greatest conflict within one's own mind is the emotional turmoil behind one's physical being....that physicality being something I still miss..." Powers and Abilities: Nigh Omnipotence: Due to him embodying a combination of all the conceptual laws of existence, this leaves Alex as the second strongest being in existance, right below the true strongest and unkown omnipotent being in existence, (he is basically 95% Omnipotent, he just has emotional conflicts which keep him from true Omnipotence.) With this power to be a keeper of balance and be unified with everything around him, Alex is a truly intimidating and nearly impossible being to fight. Metapotence: After being further powered up by his boss, he was given Metapotence so no one could possibly surpass him or the True Omnipotent. Because of this, Metapotence allows Alex to do what he wants, whenever he wants. As a side note, he could completely kill an Absolute Immortal despite their power, he would just simply ignore it. He can kill anyone or anything, despite the amount of immortality or invincibility and if needed, he could keep them dead if they get out of hand. Specific Powers within his Nigh Omnipotence:(These are some of the more specific things he gets with Nigh Omnipotence to show his power in more detail): Complete Arsenal: Since he was authorized by the one and only highest power above him as the second most powerful being in existence, he was given a complete arsenal of every power that has been created and used. He still cannot affect the highest Omnipotence above him, even with conceptual powers and existential powers. However, this ability alone automatically puts him at an infinitely ungodly level. Avatar Creation: Since Alex no longer has a physical body, he decided to create a physical body which is just as powerful as himself with an Absolute Condition, the difference being that he doesn't have the existential power of Alex, instead making him perfect in every other aspect. Even if somehow his avatar is destroyed, despite it having Absolute Immortality, he can just respawn it through his sheer existential will and thought. Power Level Manipulation: Alex can choose to supress his power and raise it to give fair fights and overpower those who may pose a threat when he lowers his power, making his fights less winnable, and more survivable. (I may not put any further abilities here as he has them all so I guess just ask me or pm me about anything further on it.) Physical Appearance (His physical Avatar): Alex's physical body doesn't look out of the ordinary other than a couple of features. He has a very athletic build, with him not being too muscle-y. He has slightly vibrant blonde hair that is slicked back and is at a medium length. His eyes are a slightly dark purple, but if you look into his eyes up close, you'll see what appears to be the infinite void of existence and space in his eyes, despite it being him naipulating your eyes to see it. He also has minimal facial hair, to which he has thin side burns that match his hair. Clothing: He wears a black long sleeve shirt, black jeans, Toe pointed Clarks for shoes, and wears two rings on each hand, both being on his middle fingers, with the design being one being crystalized with shiny spatial crystals and one ring being made of Void Metal, something only existential beings have access to, which greatly amplifies his powers through his connection to his existential form. Other than that he occasionally wears a sunhat for when he's just being his carefree self. Fighting Style: Even though his spiritual form never really gets to fight or wants to, his physical avatar can fight, and due to his complete arsenal, he can use every martial art style, weapon and weapon style in existence, so fighting him is like a survival battle rather than trying to win against him. Other than that, if he knows the person he's fighting is just talking smack and isn't powerful at all, he becomes very lackadaisical. Only if its against a being he knows he can fight really well will he take the fight even a remote bit seriously. Weaponry: Not needed here as he uses any and all weapons, although he does have one. His most powerful weapon is a sword that was forged by his boss, the one true omnipotent from the very depths of the void (The void is a space between existence, and the depths of the void is a space between even the deepest part of the void which essentially makes it a rift in non-existence itself.) The Shard of Unity: This is the sword that Alex wields, the very touch of this sword is enough to destroy its target's entire existence, albeit it was made with Alex's immunity to it in mind. The sword itself can form into all of Alex's weapons and in its base form (which is called the unity form), it embodies all weapons into a single longsword type design, with which its physical look has it looking like a blackend perfectly smoothed blade made from black void metal and with a shiny, silvery hilt made from omnipotent metal, increasing its handling to an infinite degree. Only Alex can wield this weapon as if anyone else touches it who isn't omnipotent, it will erase their entire existence across all timelines. Backstory/Origins (So yeah, this is gonna be a bit of a long one, so hold on): Before the age of humans, Alex was born of an existentially powerful race that essentially were apostles of the conceptual void walkers, beings of near omnipotent level who each rule and uphold their law of existence, with examples being death and life. He was born in one of the ten clans set up by their race as they developed as more of a hunter-gatherer style society. They weren't exactly the most peaceful beings, but they were powerful and diplomatic beings, who not only were born of existential energy, they were masters of that immense power from birth. When Alex was only 16 years old, he was chosen among ten of the most powerful youths of each clan to help prevent an existential crisis. Unbeknownst to them for the longest time, several galaxies were going to end up colliding with theirs, causing a temporal erasure of their universe. Alex and his ten new friends were all sent out to not only push the galaxies away from theirs into a more suitable, but to stabilize their own galaxy so that it doesn't collapse under the power of them all combined. Alex and another powerful friend were sent to stabalize their own galaxy while there were four other pairs of them that both stabilized the four galaxies with their partner by their side. Unfortunately though, despite their existential power, they couldn't last forever on the supplies they had. By what was supposed to be the end, only Alex and his other friend remained, but Alex ended up witnessing his friend collapse and die from the sheer raw power overtaking him from the other galaxies, destroying Alex's willpower. After barely holding his galaxy stable for a countless amount of years (humans were existing in 2019 by now, meaning he's been doing this for an estimation around somewhere in the millions of years), Alex finally decided to sacrifice himself, collapsing from exhaustion, and released his full power, which managed to push back the galaxies and stabilize his own galaxy. With that, Alex started to fade with a smile on his face. When he awoke, he was in a strange infinite dimension, with several constructs around him. They introduced themselves as the Grand Conceptual Void Walkers, beings of existential godhood who witnessed his heroic act and told him what his actions did on an existential scale. While Alex thought he saved only his galaxy, he was told by the Concepts that he inadvertantly saved several hundred universe's. If those galaxies collided with his it would have caused that Temporal Erasure which would have gone through a wormhole in their galaxy, tearing through several other hundred universes, making him an existential savior of sorts. With this, he ended up balancing both death and life in existence as well. With this, the Concepts offered him a position among them, and while he pondered and became conflicted on the issue, the concepts explained the offer. The concepts were becoming less and less balanced and needed a balancer, someone who could both keep them in check, and stay in touch and power with everything around them, being the essence of Unity. The offer to Alex was that if he accepted this power, they would each give him a portion of their full power and build him into the most powerful Conceptual Void Walker, the Grand Conceptual Void Walker of Balance and Unity. After agreeing to it after alot of thought and morality conflicts, Alex was, over a little period of time, empowered and eventually ascended into his spiritual form, which, from a physical perspective, looked like he was a being composed of a balance between Existence and Non-Existence, being a truly powerful individual. When Alex met the true Omnipotent of Existence, he was granted even greater power and was almost made Omnipotent, but he had a flaw...his emotions. The true omnipotent could not make him a full omnipotent due to his emotional conflicts with this kind of power and its weight on him and the entirity of existence. Even though he could never be truly Omnipotent, the True Omnipotent force of existence gave him about 95% omnipotence, and told him that thos emotional conflicts are what make him perfect for his role, as the true omnipotence stated to him that while being omnipotent is great, to Alex it would most likely be boring and souless, which pushed Alex to develop his emotions until he became the best he could possibly be. Now, Alex's existential form is in the heart of existence, where he maintains a steady and powerful balanced grip on anything and everything, while maintaining his connection with it all at the same time. After a while, Alex came before his true leader and proposed to him possibly having some friends, since he has those emotions. His true leader permitted him about 5-7 other beings who could serve under Alex as his best friends, and maybe they could help him balance things to. So, with this, Alex created his physical avatar, and over a long period of time, fell in love (as well as she fell in love with him) with Ivara, the goddess of life and creation, and with their powers fully realized, they both assembled and trained 5 of the most powerful beings in existence, each with their own role and style to fill, helping Alex maintain his balance while not losing what made them who they were. Their team consisted of Alex: The second strongest being in existence, Ivara: the Goddess of all life and creation, Raymund J. Boltan (Ray): the physically strongest being in existence, Johnathon "Dusk" Bradley: The literal only physical form and representation of the four horseman and death itself, and his son, Jeffery "Dawn" Bradley: The best and most powerful swordsman in existence. And in the end and to this very day, they remain with the title "The Forbidden Five" and the name still resonates and makes all those who hear it cower in intimidation, for now Alex had finally gotten what he wanted: Friends, a loving partner, and to top it all off, the power to help others, and that's what makes him truly the second strongest being in all of existence. PHEW! Lemme know what you think of that and if there's anything you need clarification on or you feel it could be fixed just comment or PM me. I take criticism alot better than most. Category:Blog posts